My Day with Kyon
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato share together their day with Kyon, a fellow SOS Brigade member, and their romantic endeavors with him, or somewhat. Of course, their date ends with something to remember, and keeping it a secret from a certain Brigade leader. In two separate stories, their lovely time with Kyon is told, in different scenarios.
1. Mikuru's Day

_**My Day with Kyon  
>Mikuru's Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>One morning, Mikuru Asahina appeared in the SOS brigade room. She noticed that the room is empty, except that Yuki Nagato was present, working on the laptop. Mikuru changed into her maid uniform, as she asked Yuki where Haruhi is.<p>

"Miss Suzumiya is running late," Yuki said, "She'll arrive late."

Mikuru then asked, "Uh… Miss Nagato, may we talk, girl to girl?"

Yuki turned to her and nodded. Mikuru said, "Well, before you do, I want you to promise not to tell anyone, _especially_ Miss Haruhi."

She then told her, "I happened to gone out with Kyon, last night. You see…"

Yuki shook her head, as Mikuru asked, "What?"

"That was the other day," Yuki said, "_I _went out with him, last night."

Mikuru gasped, "WHAT? YOU?"

Yuki then closed her laptop and said, "Before I explain what happened, what did _you _do?"

Mikuru began to make tea, as Yuki waited. She then turned to her and said, "Okay. I suppose I should tell you. But you got to promise not to tell anyone, especially Haruhi."

Yuki nodded. Mikuru then explained the story of how what she did with Kyon, the day before Yuki's date with him:

* * *

><p><em>I was sitting alone, in the room, waiting for Haruhi to return. Kyon arrived and was worried about me.<em>

"Hey, Mikuru," he said, "Waiting for someone?"

"Uh, no," Mikuru said.

"Say, I got nothing to do… Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Sure."

She got up and walked home with Kyon.

_Well, long story short, we had to walk together, through the pathway. I was blushing, hoping that I could go with it with him, but that would be very upsetting. I thought to myself that I should be able to ask him to go out with me…_

"So, Kyon," she blushed, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Kyon stopped and gasped, "Is she… asking me on a date?"

He said in a nervous, "Well, no, but I'd love to go with you. Haruhi was going to call me for something, but she said that she was sick."

"Oh, well… If Miss Suzumiya is with you for a busy day, I guess I should-."

"No, it's okay. I'd love to go with you on a date."

"A DATE?"

"No, I mean…"

Mikuru blushed and then explained, "No… I don't mind if we could hang together, but not too much."

Kyon thought, "Right. Mikuru is a time traveler."

He said, "Alright, but as long as we don't go all the way, since we _are _young."

Mikuru snapped, "Oh, come on! Just because I am from another time in the future, it doesn't mean we could-."

"No! No! I'm okay with it! But why would you say that we couldn't go too much at each other."

Mikuru winked, "That's classified."

* * *

><p>"So, anyway," Mikuru said, "He agreed to go out with, as long as it's very nice."<p>

Yuki was reading, as Mikuru continued.

"So, anyway, we decided to go out to the arcade," she said, "We wanted to try out some games to try, but I chose not to play the arcade games."

Yuki was still reading.

"Are you even listening?" Mikuru shouted.

Yuki said, "I am."

"Oh, okay," she continued, "So, anyway…"

* * *

><p><em>We went to a small coffee shop, after the arcade. Then, Kyon and I decided to chat with each other. I noticed that you were playing those dating sims, so I wanted to mimic the patterns of our date, like in that game. But I didn't bother using any of those shocking and perverted stunts.<em>

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Kyon asked.

Mikuru responded, "Well, you must go there a lot, do you?"

"Well, only with Haruhi, since she and I go there, after we finished that movie with you," Kyon said.

"Oh. Right. So…"

She nervously thought, "What should I do? When he brought up that movie, it was like… it was like the most embarrassing moment of my life."

She stuttered, "Um, listen, if you liked the movie, what was your favorite scene?"

"To be honest, I cannot say. Of course, seeing Koizumi dating you was a letdown."

"Really? You think so?"

"Tell me, do you have a thing with Koizumi, or is _that _classified, also?"

"No, it's not. Miss Suzumiya gave me that role to be with him, but only as an act."

"Can you believe that she's going to try and make us into a band?"

"I… I don't even know if I could sing or play."

Kyon smiled, "You will, eventually. Of course, you don't have to, since Haruhi is ordering you around."

Mikuru then huffed, "Well, as long as we are observing her, I just want to let you know…"

_Then I said something that I shouldn't have said, which could mean the end of my happiness and future._

"I hate her," she complained, "I don't like it when she treats me like dirt! She may be bold and a leader, but she should know better than to treat me like a plaything! Every day, I wear costumes, whether a nurse, a maid, a cheerleader, a bunny girl, and others, and she thinks of me as a sexy girl, which I find very hurtful!"

Kyon nodded, "Well, as long as you admit about her. Sometimes she can be so-."

"But then again, she's very caring and friendly towards each other," Mikuru smiled, as she calmed down.

"Huh?"

"Sure, she may be bossy and easily bored, but she cares for all of us, including Koizumi, Yuki, and you."

Kyon then exclaimed, "Well, you're right. Although she is somewhat of a brat, she's very nice. This one time, when we were walking home, she never said a word to me. She thought of something else. Sadly, she's just sad. She never explained to me. You know what she said to me?"

"What?"

"She told me… that she was feeling upset that she treated you like a toy."

"Me? Did she really mean it?"

"Well, the next day, I asked her if she meant it, but she _immediately _changed the subject."

"Oh?"

"And that's when the days continued on for me."

Mikuru then cried, "My life… My life is a nightmare! I _do_ hate Haruhi Suzumiya, but I still think of her as a great girl. Of course, we're not even sure what she is, still."

Kyon sighed, "She's like a god, almost. But I don't blame you."

He inquired, "Have you tried to tell her how you feel?"

She then looked away and was upset. Kyon then remembered, "Oh, right… Haruhi is sometimes bored and she easily gets mad."

"Never mind, then," he said.

Mikuru then said, "Okay. I appreciate the offer, but I chose not to."

"Why not?" Kyon asked.

"I don't have to, but have you seen her lash out at the boys in the Computer Club?"

"Oh, yeah…"

He let out a sigh and said, "Well, let's just continue our time together."

* * *

><p><em>Incidentally, we chatted through the whole time, without ANY sexual references or mean words to each other. Kyon took me to see a movie, after that. There was a great movie that was popular. To be honest, I'm not a fan of make-out movies. Everyone was kissing, but not me and Kyon. We sat down and watched the whole movie together, without any distractions.<br>But then, that night, when it was dark, Kyon and I sat down at the park, viewing the stars. We sat for like a half hour, until…_

Mikuru then saw a shooting star pass by. She made a wish:  
><em>I wish Kyon would kiss me. And I wish that Haruhi wouldn't be that energetic. Okay that's too much. Just the kiss, please. NO! What am I doing? The Haruhi wish!<em>

Kyon asked in concern, "What are you doing?"

Mikuru stopped and stammered, "Oh, uh, nothing! I was making a wish…"

"Oh, that?" He said, "That must be a very impressive way to wish. But if it were Haruhi, you'd give your hopes up. Haruhi makes a wish, star or no star, it happens."

Mikuru then said, "Oh, yeah, well…"

She stood up and asked him, "Shall we go home?"

Mikuru and Kyon walked home together to Kyon's home. He then said, "I had a great time, but it was kind of awkward, since… you know…"  
>Mikuru bowed her head and was sad, "I'm so sorry. It was very disappointing. Not once we had… oh, well, we're happy to be together."<p>

Kyon asked, "What's wrong?"

Mikuru then started to cry. Kyon held her and said, "It's okay. I don't anything to happen to you, since you are simply a time traveler."

She sobbed, "No. It's not that. I only wanted to be happy with you, but…"

She stepped away from him and said, "Sorry… I'm not much of a great girl, but you know me. I hate myself! I'm not the Mikuru Asahina I am…"

She grabbed his shirt and kissed him on the lips. After ten seconds, she left, leaving Kyon all flustered and confused (_Same thing_).

"Whoa…" he thought, "Did Mikuru kiss me?"

He left, as he was in confusion, "Still, the kiss was perfect, except… I really wish that Mikuru would be outspoken, but I could not ruin her timeline."

As he pondered over the kiss from the time traveler, Mikuru disappeared into the darkness, thinking in happiness, "Oh, what a kiss… I finally let it out in me. I love you, Kyon."

The reason she loved Kyon… was classified.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	2. Yuki's Day

_**My Day with Kyon  
>Yuki's Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I never saw him or went on a walk with him again," Mikuru said, "I did it, just once. If I mess it up, I might ruin everything. I forgot about it, since then… until it shone onto me."<p>

Yuki closed her book and explained _her _date with Kyon:

"You had a fun time, right, Mikuru?" She stated, "My day was perfect, as you said. But it was different than yours."

"Really? How so?"

"I'll tell you… but you must-."

"Right. Mum's the word!"

* * *

><p><em>He was with Koizumi, during a chat at lunch. To tell you the truth, he set me up on a date. Here's how it happened. Koizumi found a perfect place for us together, and he gave Kyon the proper directions.<em>

"What?" Kyon griped, "The mall?"

Koizumi stated, "Sure. I have set you up with a date with the perfect girl."

Kyon protested, "WHOA! Hang on a minute! You're setting me up on a blind date?"

Koizumi glared, "I overheard what happened with Mikuru."

"I know, and I am sorry," He stated.

"No need to apologize. But you _do _realize that you couldn't date her like that."

"You know about Mikuru, right?"

"So does Nagato. But trust me, it'll all be okay. You go to the mall together and have fun."

"Sorry… But I don't think I should go, since _you-know-how _would show up."

"Oh, right."

"Trust me, Koizumi. She's like a magnet, whenever I am around somewhere. And if caught me with a girl, she'd go ballistic."

"I _knew _you would say something like that."

Koizumi gave him tickets to a cruise.

"Wait! A cruise? This is a cruise ticket!" Kyon complained.

"I told Haruhi that you would be at the mall today," Koizumi winked, "I'm very smart, since Haruhi doesn't know about it."

"Are you implying that I am in love with her?"

"No. Besides, I set up the _perfect_ girl for this one-day cruise."

"One day?"

"It's a trip around the ocean and back. It's more of a nightly trip to see the sea, right?"

"I suppose so… But if Haruhi is following me and she spots me, you know what I would do to you…"

Koizumi crossed his fingers and said, "Honest. She _won't _come."

Kyon then stated, "_**ALSO… **_If Haruhi _is_ that girl-."

Koizumi giggled, "I promise. It's not."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Promise. You enjoy your cruise. Your boat leaves in one hour. I'll take you there."

A helicopter flew down over the boys. A ladder dropped in front of Kyon. He muttered, "I'd like to know how you'd plan ahead to do this…"

Koizumi smiled, "It's all too easy for you. Maybe you'll forget that kiss you had the other day."

Kyon growled, "Eavesdropping ESPer…"

**XXXXX**

Kyon arrived at the huge ocean liner, entitled _"S.S. Brigade"_.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that it's obvious," he said, "Koizumi _does _know his shots. Plus, that is a very drawn-out name for a huge cruise ship."

He got on the ship, as he called to the captain.

"Excuse me, sir," he asked, "Where's my room?"

The captain said, "Down the hall, to our left. You are in cabin 202; you're sharing with another bunkmate."

"Uh, shouldn't I just leave and get my clothes and stuff?" Kyon demanded.

"Sorry. We're casting off in ten minutes. Besides, in this ship, we are all prepared for you," the captain insisted, "You'll find your spare clothes and bath towels there, whenever you want to go to the showers."

Kyon groaned, "I had to ask…"

* * *

><p>"He never entered the room, until later," Yuki said, "I was too busy in the brig, having a private reading session."<p>

"Huh?" Mikuru asked, "You mean… You were waiting for Kyon to arrive and you got arrested, Miss Nagato?"

"No," Yuki said, "I was _asked _to be put in the brig, since it was very quiet."

The teapot started to whistle, as Mikuru served Yuki her tea.

"So, what happened next? Did you and Kyon met with each other?" She asked.

Yuki said, as she had her tea, "When I stepped inside, I told Kyon, who was in his bed, that I am sharing with him the cabin room."

* * *

><p><em>He asked me if I was the date, but I said no, just to surprise him. Unlike you, I didn't want to present myself in my arms to him. Of course, there was no Wi-Fi in this ship, so I didn't bring my laptop. He was relieved that I wasn't his date, but he doesn't know yet.<br>After we spent time in the cabin, we went together to the front of the ship and spent time looking at the view. He said that he doesn't mind spending it here, since it was refreshing. I chose not to stick around, since I cannot show my love, by parodying a movie.  
>After that, we had dinner together in the dining hall. He had the rice, while I chose not to eat. I wasn't hungry.<em>

Kyon asked, "Say… Would you like some?"

He presented a fork to Yuki, but she refused, saying nothing.

"Uh, Nagato," he retorted, "Are you like not hungry?"

She shook her head no.

"I see. So… Do you have any favorite foods?"

Yuki said nothing, as usual.

"Nagato, you can't _always_ be silence."

"I'm sorry," Yuki said, "But I am _not _much of a talker. I talk, when I feel like it."

Kyon sighed, "That's what I get for talking to an interface/alien."

He asked her, "So, tell me… Did Koizumi trick you into this trip, too?"

Yuki looked at Kyon and said nothing.

"I mean, did it bother you that you were being set-up?"

Nothing.

"Okay… Say that if it was _Miss Suzumiya _that did it… What would you do?"

Still nothing.

"How come you don't answer me?" Kyon cried out.

Yuki responded, "Seriously… I chose to come… in my own fashion. I am simply observing Miss Suzumiya, which is why she never bothered to do such a thing. Haruhi wanted to talk to me about something, but I bailed on her, like you normal humans say."

"Really?" Kyon asked, "So… Do _you _hate Haruhi?"

_And that's when I said it. No feelings, no emotion, no tears…_

"Yes. She's loud and obnoxious, but she is very interesting," she said, without smiling, "As much as I wanted to admit it in front of her, I didn't want to jeopardize the mission… at all. You see, _truthfully _I despise Suzumiya and her rambunctious attitude, but she _is _very nice. However, I don't tend to talk to her on many occasions. I talk to Koizumi, now and then, and told him how I feel about her, but he believes me about my sudden hatred for her. But I have NO mean bone in my body, or for that matter, NO spite in me, anyways."

"Then, why did you just blurt it out, all of a sudden?" Kyon griped.

Yuki got up and bowed. She walked away, feeling unhappy, despite the fact that she has no emotions to show it. Kyon continued eating, thinking about the alien interface.

"Well, _there's _a first," he thought, "Nagato is usually outspoken, whenever she talks about Haruhi's secret, but never over her hatred."

* * *

><p>"YOU hate Miss Haruhi, too?" Mikuru asked, "Why did you say that?"<p>

Yuki said nothing.

"Well, what happened next?" She asked.

Yuki then added, "That night…"

* * *

><p>Kyon returned from the bathroom, as Yuki was sleeping with her clothes on. Kyon was confused.<p>

"Uh, Nagato, won't your clothes rip, whenever you toss and turn?" He asked.

"I am a light sleeper," Yuki said.

"Oh."

Kyon was about to go to bed, but he tripped on his foot, falling onto Yuki, landing his face into her lips. That's right. They kissed… but _accidently._ Kyon got up, all scared.

"AH! Sorry, Nagato," he cried, "It was an accident… I, uh, er…"

"Kyon…" she whispered, as she grabbed him.

"Not you, too..." Kyon groaned.

He was shocked, as she held his shoulders and kissed him continuously.

"I want to try it," she stated, "Just one kiss… before I go back to what I do: _observing Haruhi Suzumiya_."

Kyon stammered, "Wait, why?"

Nothing. She and Kyon made out in bed, only kissing. Knowing Nagato, she'd never go through romantic endeavors, especially since she's an alien android (In which Kyon is _still _figuring out). They continued to kiss all night… until Nagato told him to stop.

**XXXXX**

As the ship arrived home, Kyon was in a combination of anger and amazement. He then thought to himself, "I'm going to get him for this."

Yuki then turned to him and said, "Thank you for the wonderful time. I'm sorry that you figured it out sooner."

"By far… the _worst _date ever." He said.

He figured it out: Kyon's blind date _was _Yuki. (_But you already know that_).

"No. It was the best date ever," she said, "But don't blame it on Koizumi. He had it all planned, just to stay away from Haruhi. Of course, I have no emotion for you. I was only observing you."

Kyon laughed, "I know! I'm glad I get to spend, at least, _one _day without any demands from that girl. Man, that cruise was awesome!"

"OH! So _you _were on a cruise and _I _wasn't invited?" A girl barked.

The girl had long brown hair, a yellow dress, and an orange ribbon. I'll give you three guessed on who it is, as she let out a scowl to Kyon.

"What the heck were you doing with _her_? Don't you know that dating an SOS Brigade member is in ground of a penalty?" Haruhi declared.

Kyon shouted, "It was _not _a date!"

Haruhi snapped, "Don't lie to me, Kyon! You should've known better! As punishment for dating Yuki Nagato _and _not inviting me to this cruise, you are to do my Brigade work for a month!"

Kyon yelled, "What kind of punishment is that?"

Haruhi stuck her tongue out and jeered, "Sorry, Kyon! PENALTY!"

* * *

><p>Yuki finished her tea and concluded, "I had to be punished, as well. She forced me into wear a ridiculous costume, unlike yours. Of course, I didn't mind. When I returned home, I was happy that I had my first kiss; and sadly, my last. To be honest, my love for him was artificial. I never intended to be in love… but I did it out of circumstance."<p>

She then vowed, "Next time I go on a date with a friend, I am not saying a word."

Mikuru then said, "I don't blame you. That was very sudden, and that darn Koizumi, tricking you like that. Miss Suzumiya was left high and dry."

She then winked, "Don't worry, I won't tell Kyon or Haruhi that you told me that you kissed him."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Haruhi shouted in shock, as she came in.

"YUKI!" She yelled in anger, "You didn't! You kissed Kyon?"

"Miss Haruhi, she really didn't," Mikuru said.

Yuki looked away and said, "You did it, too."

Mikuru was shocked, as Haruhi was even angrier.

She sat down and was in a very upset manner, "Why? Why would you two go and kiss Kyon?"

Nagato said nothing, as Mikuru apologized, "I'm sorry. But it was out of impulse. To be honest, _you _would've done the same thing!"

Haruhi then said, "Yeah… You're right…"

She then got on the computer and was feeling better.

She muttered "He should've have ditched me… Jerk…"

**XXXXX**

After school, Kyon was feeling uneasy, since he went on a date with _two _of his friends, Mikuru and Yuki. He was about to cross the street, when Haruhi ran into him.

"Hey, Kyon!" She cheered.

"What do you want?" He snuffed.

She then bowed and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't know you were busy that day with Mikuru and Yuki."

"HEY! Mikuru wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"Yeah, I know. But…"

She blushed and asked, "Would _you _kiss me?"

Kyon was flushed in a beet red look, as Haruhi giggled, "Psych! Like I would kiss you… No way! To be honest, I don't want to date _you. _You should've seen the look on your face!"

Kyon was furious, as Haruhi added, in sadness, "If you were busy with them, you should've told me so."

He nodded and said, "I know… But those girls chose to be reticent."

Haruhi then asked, "Will you walk me home? I want to spend some time with you."

She then scolded, "But, from now on, you tell me where you are, before you ditch me."

Kyon huffed in protest, "I promise…"

She smiled, as she walked home with Kyon. However, she started to feel her heart beating.

She then thought, "Please… I could never try and ask _him _on a date…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Would I?"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
